1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound 1-(3-chloro-4-methyl-phthalimido)- cyclohexanecarboxamide. The invention further relates to the unique method of using said compound and 1-(3-chlorophthalimido)-cyclohexanecarboxamide for enhancing axillary bud growth of hybrid tea rose plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of background, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,299 and 3,940,419 are cited. These patents describe phthalimido derivatives which are useful as plant growth regulants for certain crops. In particular, the compound 1-(3-chloroph-thalimido)-cyclohexanecarboxamide is prepared. Although found within the broad, generic disclosure of the patents, the new compound 1-(3-chloro-4-methyl-phthalimido)-cyclohexanecarboxamide of the present selective invention is not specifically named, described or exemplified therein.
Additionally, the patents do not describe any of the phthalimido derivatives as possessing plant growth regulating properties for use on rose plants. Basically, it is well known that the response of rose plants to exogenous treatment is highly species specific and, at times, even varietal dependent as well. For example, the compound 2-chloroethyl-trimethylammonium chloride is used commercially to improve the quality of some varieties of azalea plants, yet is ineffective on other varieties of azaleas and roses. Another example is gibberellic acid which is recommended for commercial application on many crops including ornamental crops such as pompom chrysanthemums and statice. But, gibberellic acid has no effect on other types of chrysanthemums or on roses. Hence, a compound's ability to regulate growth in crops does not suggest or predict the compound's ability to enhance axillary bud growth in rose plants.